User blog:Jella141/N.W.A vs The Three Musketeers - Historical Epic Rap Battles (HERB)
N.W.A vs The Three Musketeers is the sixth installment of Historical Epic Rap Battles and the sixth episode of Season 1. It features American hip-hop group and activists, N.W.A, rapping against royal swordsmen, the Three Musketeers, to see which group, originally known as trios, fight for the right cause: N.W.A verbally fight and rebel against the authorities, while the Three Musketeers physically fight and are sworn loyal to their authority. It was released on September 13th, 2015. Intro [Insert N.W.A title card here.] [Insert the Three Musketeers title card here.] Battle [Note: Ice Cube is in light blue, Dr. Dre is in gold, Eazy-E is in red, Athos is in aqua, Porthos is in brown, Aramis is in olive, DJ Yella is in yellow, MC Ren is in gray, and d'Artagnan is in orange. If every character from either team are rapping together, they are in regular text.] 'N.W.A:' (Beat starts at 0:20) Straight Outta Compton, crazy motherfucker named Ice Cube , With Dr. Dre and Eazy-E, here to fight you!   You French pricks don't wanna make us pull out our Glocks, 'Cause we'll shoot you all dead and leave your bodies on the block! Nigga, you bitch-ass suckas should know this! (Know this!) When you mess with N.W.A, your victory is hopeless! (Hopeless!) You became your king's bitches, and your toy swords are useless! We don't give a Fuck about tha Police, 'cause us niggas are Ruthless! 'The Three Musketeers:' Come, Aramis and Porthos; these adolescents wish to face us! How unfortunate, they're up against the finest swordsmen of Paris! We cut straight to the point; thither's no time for dilly-dallying, While thou get thy asses felt up and blame it on police brutality! It's evident from thy clothes, thou delinquents are a bunch of gangbangers, With no talent at rapping, and no idea how to use good manners! So, En garde! We are clearly the more superior trio! Thou kids are just the hood edition of the Three Amigos! 'N.W.A:' Nigga, you're gonna need something better than your fancy words and shit, 'Cause we'll knock all your teeth in with a pile of bricks! Yo, when it comes to your slaughter, Parental Discretion Iz Advised! We don't give a shit what you think, so read between the fucking lines! You know why they call me Ice Cube? 'Cause I'm cold as fuck! I'll kick the shit out of your dicks, while you're grabbing your nuts! We're the pioneers of hip-hop! What the fuck have you even done?! You musketeers probably don't even know how to properly hold a gun! 'The Three Musketeers:' We'll gracefully crap on thy failure! It would surely be an improvement! Thy music is worse than the blacks winning the Civil Rights Movement! We are Athos, Porthos, and Aramis: the royal Musketeers of the Guard! Thou'd be lucky if thou had enough money on thy credit card! We'll smother thy mother and make thy sister think we love her! Leave thou hurting worse than when Dr. Dre lost his brother! Trusting Jerry Heller with thy finances? That man sure wasn't a banker! Thou're nothing but a bunch of pussy Gangsta Gangstas! 'N.W.A:' So what if we're gangstas? We teenagers had to make a living, While the cops tried to always make us look like the villains! Right here: we got the homeboys, Yella and Ren, to bust these suckas! So come on, spit some dope shit against these pansy motherfuckers! (Ugh!) It's DJ Yella; come to back up the fellas! While you're bringing home your boyfriend, we're bringing home the cheddar! We don't fuck around; we'll leave you throwing up in the bathroom, And if anyone asks, bitch, we're the Niggaz Wit Attitudes! 'The Three Musketeers:' How dare thou call me their boyfriend! I'm a young and noble gentleman, Who doesn't take crap from a phony version of the Wu-Tang Clan! Eazy-E be looking queazy; hiding his weakness with his shades! How did thou feel after thy cousin got shot and thou got AIDS? This rap contest is a lyrical lesson; too bad thou all flunked it! Stick to making whack Beats and the crimes thou commit! When it comes to these hoodlums, thou best believe we stomped 'em, 'Cause we just sent their nigger asses straight back to Compton! Outro Who won? N.W.A The Three Musketeers Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts